A problem exists with regard to the handling and disposal of biological remains. In particular, there are problems with the present state of the art for the handling and disposition of human remains. In-ground burial dates back to over 100,000 years in our human civilization. The importance of the proper burial of the dead was emphasized by every ancient culture—from ancient Mesopotamia to Egypt to the Mayans, and the Greeks and Romans. The rites accompanying ancient burial were elaborate and significant so the dead were well prepared for the journey to the afterlife. Today, at the end of their life, nearly everyone will choose some sort of burial or cremation. With the rapid growth in population in the last 100 years, and increased migration of families due to job relocations and retirement, being able to be buried in a family plot is no longer an option for most people. Further, with the sharp rise in the cost of burial, concerns about overcrowding and poor maintenance in cemeteries and new rules about land use and the environment, in-ground burial no longer seems feasible and may become a thing of the past. There are over 120,000 cemeteries in America that belong to families, non-profits and service the death industry based on a centuries old system of in-ground burial—what is called in market research a “legacy-based system”—and they are simply running out of room for burial except in the most remote locations.
Death, like other businesses must deal with supply and demand. It is no secret that the biggest factor affecting the quality of burial both today and long-term has been the rapid population growth in the last 100 years. Burial is a part of life and death and must considered carefully and thoughtfully.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a burial system and method that is responsive the concerns of society as a whole including environmentalists as well as the families of the bereaved.
It, therefore, is an object of the present invention to provide a burial system and method that does not adversely impact the environment while at the same time it provides an improved burial option that is responsive to the needs of the families of the deceased as well.